gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The End of Elmore...Beyond!(Into the Mind of Gumball2)(Part 3)
Plot Tobias: But how?! The door's locked inside and out and the windows are barricaded! Gumball: '''There's only one way. (Gumball points up to the sky.) '''Tobias: Hhhhheeeeeeyyyyy. (Meanwhile) Emily: '''Land the chopper! '''Pilot: Yes Ms. Cartridge. (The helicopter lands) (Emily gets out of it.) Emily: '''Come on! I know you're there somewhere! (Darwin is seen in a tree with a shotgun.) '''Darwin: (whispering)Just come a little closer. (Darwin fires the shotgun and misses.) Darwin: '''Aw dang! (Darwin falls out of the tree.) (Emily notices and walks over to Darwin.) '''Emily: '''Well! Well! Well! What do we have here?! '''Darwin: '''What do you want?! (Darwin points the shotgun at Emily.) '''Emily: Oh! You know guns are way too dangerous to get into the hands of someone like YOU! Darwin: '''What is that 'pose to mean?! (Emily takes the shotgun from Darwin.) '''Emily: To be honest Darwin.........I never really liked you! You were ALWAYS getting in the way of me and Gumball. It was incredibly difficult! (Darwin spits at Emily.) (Emily wipes the spit off.) Emily: '''But today, the relationship is gonna get so much easier! (Emily points the gun at Darwin.) '''Darwin: You wouldn't shot me! You don't have the GUTS! Emily: '''Oh do I?! (Meanwhile) (Gumball and his friends are going through the air shaft.) (Gumball hears a gun shot.) '''Gumball: Did any of you hear that?! Penny: '''Hear what?! '''Gumball: '''Aw never mind. It was probably all the weight we're putting on the air shaft. (Gumball looks down.) '''Gumball: (whispered)Alright we're in a heavily guarded hallway. Remain quiet.....and don't make any noises. (The gang start moving along the air shaft quietly.) Banana Joe: 'Man this sucks! '''Gumball: '''Shhhh! (The guards are starting to question the noises.) '''Guard 1: '''Hey did you hear that? '''Guard 2: '''Hear what? '''Guard 1: '''I heard some voices. '''Guard 2: '''Probably from the classroom. '''Guard 1: '''Do you think they're talking about escaping?! '''Guard 2: '''Escape?! That's impossible! '''Gumball: '(whispering) Did the last person close the gate? 'Tobias: '(whispering) Yes. (The guards look in the classroom and notice they're not there.) 'Guard 1: '''They escaped! '''Guard 2: '''But that's impossible! '''Guard 1: '''Call the whole force on heavy patrol! (The gang fall through the shaft.) (The guards notice.) '''Guard 1: '''It's them! Kill them! (The gang gang up on the guards and beat them up.) (Gumball and Tobias take their costumes and put them on.) '''Penny: '''How are we gonna get out of here?! '''Gumball: '''Relax, I have a plan. (Fast forwards.) (Some guards approach the gang.) '''Guard 3: '''What are you doing with the prisioners? '''Gumball: '''Relax, we have captured them! We're just returning them to their cells.) '''Guard 4: '''Alright. (Gumball takes out his gun and shoots Guard 3 in the head.) '''Guard: '''Hey! Friendly fire! Betrayal! (Guard 4 starts calling reinforcements.) (Gumball shoots Guard 4 in the head.) '''Gumball: '''Alright you two. Put on those uniforms. '''Banana Joe: '''Alright. '''Penny: '''This is so gross. (The two put on their uniforms and they head out.) (The gang walk out and notice a crowd of guards.) '''Gumball: '''What the?! (The gang walk to the front of the crowd and notice an empty stage.) (Emily walks onto the stage.) '''Emily: '''Good evening everyone. And I am your Vice-Dictator! (Everyone except the gang applaude.) '''Emily: '''Now today, something terrible has tried to befall me. Some "brave" rebel dared to do the unthinkable. He has attempted to assassinate me! He has attempted to shot me with a shotgun from a tree! '''Everyone except the gang: '''BOO! '''Emily: '''Well I so cunningly was able to take the shotgun and gave him two fine bullets...........into his head! '''Gumball: '(to himself)Wait a minute. '''Emily: '''Well I have the great honor of presenting you with his body! (Emily holds up Darwin's dead body.) '''Emily: '''DARWIN........IS...........DEAD! (All but the gang applaude.) '''Gumball: '''NO! (Gumball takes out his gun and shots Emily in the head.) (Emily falls dead.) (The applause stops.) (Everyone looks at the gang.) '''Tobias: '''Run! (The gang starts running while Gumball stays behind.) (The crowd starts shooting at them.) '''Tobias: '''Come on Gumball! Let's go! '''Gumball: '''NO! Not without Darwin! (Gumball runs up and grabs Darwin's body.) (The gang start running.) '''Banana Joe: '''Look! There's a car! '''Gumball: '''QUICK! SHOOT THE DRIVER! '''Banana Joe: '''Okay. (Banana Joe shoots the driver.) '''Gumball: '''Get in! (The gang gets in.) '''Stace: '''Wait! (Stace runs into the car.) '''Gumball: '''Stace! You're alive! '''Stace: '''Yes! I did! '''Gumball: But how?! Stace: '''Simple, I left town and hid in the woods. '''Gumball: '''That's it! (Gumball drives out of town into the woods.) '''Gumball: Stace! You're a genius! Stace: '''Not that complicated. (Gumball gets out of the car and pops the trunk.) (Gumball takes out a shovel.) '''Tobias: '''Hey! Where ya going?! (Gumball takes Darwin's body.) '''Penny: '''I'd better go with him. (Penny gets out of the car and follows.) '''Stace: '''Hey! What's going on?! (Stace gets out of the car and follows the two.) '''Tobias: '''What the heck?! It can't hurt that bad. (Tobias gets out of the car and follows them.) '''Banana Joe: '''Hey don't leave me alone! (Banana Joe get out and follows them.) (In the woods.) '''Stace: '''Can someone tell me what's going on?! '''Gumball: '''Alright Stace. Emily killed Darwin. '''Stace: '''Oh my God! I'm gonna kill that girl! '''Gumball: Relax, Stace I killed her. Shot her clean in the head. That's why the guards were chasing us. Stace: '''Oh I'm so proud of you! (Stace hugs Gumball.) '''Stace: '''But....................DARWIN'S NOT COMING BACK! (Stace starts crying.) (Gumball hugs Stace.) '''Gumball: '''It's okay, everything is gonna be alright. (Gumball digs a hole and places Darwin in it.) (Gumball buries him.) '''Gumball: '''Alright. Dear God, we are foresaken with grief that our brother Darwin was killed today. Please send him up to Heaven where he will be eternally happy. And I know we'll all be there someday........Penny, do you wanna say anything? '''Penny: Yes.........Dear God, please bring Darwin up to Heaven. I know things are gonna be different without him. And I hope to believe that Darwin's happy. Tobias: '''Dear God, take Darwin to Heaven. '''Banana Joe: '''Same here. '''Stace: '''Dear God, please forgive me. I wasn't there for Darwin during his last moments. And if I could go back, I would've saved him or at the very least been there for him. '''Gumball: '''Stace, it wasn't your fault that you weren't there for him. '''Stace: I know......but I feel like I could've make things better at that time. (The gang head back to Elmore.) (They suddenly encounter.) Vanderwick: '''What's this?! Leaving town I see?! '''Gumball: '''What do you want Vanderwick?! '''Vanderwick: '''I'm afraid nothing can save you now! (Vanderwick takes a gun out and shoots Tobias and Banana Joe.) '''Gumball: '''No! Well you're not getting the three of us. We're together to the end! (Gumball, Penny, and Stace hold hands, forming a circle.) '''Vanderwick: '''Suit yourself. (Vanderwick takes out a grenade and throws it into the middle of the circle.) (Vanderwick walks away.) '''Penny: Gumball! What are we gonna do?! Stace: '''We're gonna die! '''Gumball: '''Take it in. (The grenade explodes killing the three.) '''THE END Epilouge After Gumball, Penny, and Stace died, they collapsed still holding hands. Vanderwick continued to dominate Elmore for another 10 years while he was waiting for his master plan to unfold. Then, on April 23, 2022, Vanderwick left Elmore on a helicopter. He then launched a nuclear missle on Elmore, there were no survivors. However, Darwin's grave and the trio holding hands survived the blast. Vanderwick then headed towards Glenmore which has become the nation's largest city and a center in population, culture, and economics. Howwever, after hearing what happened to Elmore, the metropolis started preparing. Vanderwick and his forces were annihilated. Glenmore then annexed the land that once was Elmore. The ruins are now a tourist attraction, and Darwin's grave as well as the trio holding hands became key locations. Gumball had become a national hero for killing Emily Cartridge. They now have the Gumball Watterson Award given annually to "national heroes". Author's Note Hi I'm Gumball2, the author of the End of Elmore...Beyond! (Into the Mind of Gumball2) trilogy. I hope you really enjoyed this continuation. I DID NOT write this trilogy to fully clear up what happens next. I wrote this to express what I would've liked to happen next. If you have ideas or DIDN'T like this trilogy, then click on "Add a Page" and write your version. Because I don't want ONE set ending. I want MANY endings expressed throught the minds of the other users. Thank you, and have a good day. Category:What Happens Next